Unexpected
by Flame of Retribution
Summary: All can be known, and known by me. The Invoker, a wizard known and feared throughout the world for his massive ego and unparalleled strength. But, one thing lead to another, and now the Invoker has to face a new set of problems along with the magic's greatest enemy, the Anti-mage. Join him in his travels as he faces challenges and finds a way to undo the "curse" he cast on himself.
1. The Curse

**Hi there! So ummm... this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I'm really not sure if I'm any good at this but hopefully, if some of you readers enjoy and want to see this fic continued, please, any kind of comments would be highly appreciated. And so yeah thanks, if you decide to do so.**

**And I also don't own anything used in this story, valve has ownership over everything, even the fic itself (if they wanted to that is).**

* * *

It was a bright spring morning. Nature seemed to be moving at it's own pace as usual. The birds are singing, the wind is blowing gently, and there's a... what the hell?! Is that a giant, flying rock!?

"LOOKOUT!" Invoker cried as she saw a giant boulder flying towards Magina. "Woah!? That was too close", Magina said as he almost stumbled, nearly avoiding the massive projectile.

Huff huff huff. "I think... we lost him", Magina said between pants. Haaaaaaah**. "**Lets hope so... who knew... for his size... he could run so fast?", Invoker struggled to say as she was breathing heavily, desperately in need of air. "I think... he can only run that fast... when he's angry", Magina said still grasping for air.

"Why... is he so mad at us anyway?", Invoker said, now breathing a bit more steadily. "If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't be in this mess", Magina retorted, sounding a bit irritated. "Well how was I supposed to know we were inside his lair?" Invoker replied, feighning innocence.

"Well, it doesn't matter what caused him to become so enraged, for now lets just stay hidden and wait for him to retreat into his lair." Invoker nodded in agreement, her mind wandering off as she was remembering the events that had happened before all this.

* * *

A few weeks ago...

* * *

"QUAS! WEX! EXORT! SONIC BOOM!" The mage dressed in white robes with blonde hair cried as he waved his arm in the air, producing a deafening blast of energy. Gwaaaaoooooohhhh!. The mysterious magician cried out in pain as he was blown away by the incredible force. Ahhhhh. Ooooooof!

"You'll die as you lived, insipid and ignorant",

The blonde man said stomping his foot on the magician's chest as he readied three orbs of fire. "No, please, no.  
Dont kill me please! You truly are the Great Arch-mage, the Invoker! Not me!"

"Please I'm just a wandering mage in search of fame and fortune! I heared about the Invoker's great achievements and wanted to become like him so I used your name in the hopes that people would fear and admire me!", the magician said, trying to reason out of this dire situation.

But unfortunately for him, the Invoker's expression didn't change one bit, and was about to throw his orbs at him.

"Please no!". The man screamed and put out a barrier to stop the blonde's attack.

"Ok ok. So that wasn't really the case. The truth is, I have been hired by the Grand Mage Guild to deliver something they had recently dug up in the ruins of the Lost City to the great Son of Aghanim. I wanted to use your name so that nobody would get in my way and so that I would hopefully finish this delivery quickly!", the man said, breathing uneasily with sweat pouring down his face.

The Invoker however just stood there looking unfazed by what the man had just said. "H-h-here!" the magician said shakily as he pulled out a scroll from his satchel and handed it out to him.

"My client told me that this scroll contains a spell that could destroy entire legions and reduce countries to a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds!", the man said as his final attempt to escape a possibly horrible death.

"Hmmmmm? Intruiging. Speak fool". Upon hearing those words, the man caught a glimpse of hope, and took the chance without a second thought.

"This power was said to have once been used by a Master Magician, single handedly destroying an entire legion of countless demons that tried to invade the Earth, thus saving all of mankind. I was tasked to give this to the Grand Magus Rubick so he may study it and find a way to make use of its power", the man continued, readying his feet to run as fast as he can in case all else fails.

"If you promise to let me go, I will give you this scroll in return".

"Hmmmm... ok. I guess my ingenious mind has room for one more. You live, for now. Just hope this spell doesn't disappoint me. Ill have your head if ever this proves to be just a waste of my precious time". Invoker took the scroll from the man's hands. "Now get out of my sight you ignorant fool".

And with that the man didn't waste anytime, he hurriedly ran off to as far as his legs could take him.

* * *

He never looked back, not for a second, _I hope I never cross paths with that scary person ever again!. _The man thought, doing his best to get as far away as possible. _I guess I'll have to forget about that reward. Oh well at least I'm alive. _

After a good 30 minutes of running, the man stopped to take a rest when he could finally no longer sense his presence. Whewwwwww. "I need water". The magician was so tired to have run so far he could barely take another step.

Huff huff huff. "Maybe I'll rest here for tonight". The had decided to take shelter in a spacious cave for the night and so he was preparing his stuff when suddenly, he noticed...

Gulp gulp gulp ahhhhhh. "That was just what I needed". The man was about to return the empty bottle into his satchel, when he stopped to pick up a scroll with the seal of the Grand Magic Guild. "Huh? What's this thing?". He tried to open it using force and magic but with no luck.

"Hmmmm. This scroll must've been sealed of with a very strong magic". Then, realization dawned upon him. "Wait! Does this mean that what I have right here is the package?! WHOOOOOOOOOO!". The magician jumped around in joy and excitement, completely forgetting about all the fatigue that had previously taken over his body.

"But wait... If I have this, then what did I give that Invoker guy?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at where Invoker was standing...

"Hmmm. A spell that brings utter destruction eh?", Invoker readied his orbs and faced a massive looking boulder. "If this is as powerful as that fool had just said then I just might have to thank the Grand Magic Guild for this." So, he began to unravel the poorly wrapped scroll. He read what was written on it silently, and then after translating into his own verse, he uttered:

Yang and yin

Which side is in?

Lady or man,

I know that I can.

Groom and bride,

See the other side.

Warlock and witch

Make me switch.

Upon completing the incantation, the Invoker was surprised to be surrounded by a magical blue and pick mist. "Gaaahhhhhh. What is this?!" The Invoker was completely swallowed up by the magical fog...

* * *

Ok so that's all for now. I don't know if I was any good but I really did my best. If this fic gets at least 1 review I'm definitely gonna continue it, so please do give out some comments or suggestions! I would really appreciate them!


	2. The Transformation

**Hello its me again XD. **

**Im surprised my story had quite a lot of views and not just one but three reviews.**

**I'm very grateful to you guys for sharing a few words and I still dont own anything! Credits to Valve or Icefrog for the characters used in this fic :)**

* * *

_Hmmmpphh... _Somewhere deep in the woods, a person who passed out was slowly coming to his senses.

_Agghhhh, where am I? _

The person, still a bit groggy from just waking up, was trying to remember what had happened.

_Owww, did I hit my head or something?. _

The pain didn't go away, still he tried his best to recall what he was doing there. _I-I-I. _Just then, he turned his head to the side and saw an unwrapped, ragged old scroll. _What is this?. _The blonde reached for the scroll. _Huh? This looks like some kind of old incantation. _And slowly, it started to comeback to him. _A man... ancient power... this scroll. _

Then, the memories came rushing back. _Thats right! There was an idiot who challenged me... Hah he lost miserably... But this scroll... I think he gave me this in exchange for his life... But why am I on the floor? And gods why does my chest feel so freaking heavy?!._

_ Oh my awesomeness, my back is killing me! _The Invoker cursed inwards as he tried to stand up.

_Huh? These orbs must be the reason why my chest feels so heavy... _The blonde tried to pull out the accursed things that were adding the extra weight, but to no avail.

_They're stuck?! _He tried again, but still they wouldn't come off. _Hmmmm... they're soft and fleshy but quite heavy and annoying... whoever glued these things to my chest is gonna pay! _And then he remembered about the man. _That idiot... he must have cursed me when I was out cold after casting that spell..._

Grrrrr, "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU SON OF A- EEEEP!?". The blonde covered his mouth in shock and horror.

Ehem ehem. "My voice... what happened to my voice?".

He couldn't believe what just happened. First he got swindled by some pathetic loser, and now, he lost his voice... well not really, rather it became high pitched and annoying.

He was confused, but tried to keep his cool. "This must be an illusion! This has to be it! That mysterious man must have been the Artropos in disguise. This is absurd... This isn't really happening... is it?".

While he was indulging in his little mental breakdown, he noticed his robes were a bit loose. "Hey-? Did my clothes get bigger... Or did I just shrink?".

"Gaahh. A mirror. I need to find a mirror".

So, he hurriedly ran off, in search of a mirror, or any reflective surface I guess...

"Ummmm. There!". He laid his eyes on a small puddle which coincidentally had water so clean you could clearly see your reflection on its surface. "Haaah". The Invoker slowly knelt down as he approached the water.

"Oh my fu-... GODS?! I turned into a girl!?"

"Wait a second, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Hmmm... Bad, bad, definitely bad!". The Invoker was slightly taken aback by the revelation.

"Ohhh what am I gonna do? My reputation is highly at stake here. I cant show my face to the public like this! What will happen to the great Invoker?". He- I mean she, was really at a loss now.

"I need to reverse this "curse"! But who would know how to undo something like this?!". And with that, the thought of the mysterious man came to him.

"Thats right! That idiot turned me into this, he can turn me back!". So, with her pride on the line, and her goal crystal clear, she set off to find the magician, only...

"Ummmm... Where did he say he was going? Ah-ah-ah... Yes he said he had something to deliver to the Son of Aghanim. Rubick! I need to find Rubick. Oh and I better take this scroll along with me..."

* * *

Somewhere in the Radiant Castle...

* * *

Inside the Grand Magus' quarters, a shaky man was glad to have finally reached his destination.

"Ahhhh my delive_r_y, it's about time this got here. Thank you good si_r_". The mage dressed in silky green robes and was wearing a green mask to match happily accepted the man's offer.

_Whewwwwww. Im really really really glad I actually made it here alive. After that near-death experience, I was so sure I wouldn't make it. Oh gods I just wanna go home and sleep._The man thought to himself, then sighed in relief and exasperation.

As he was about to walk out, the Grand Magus called out to him. "Excuse me M_r. _Delive_r_y Man, I seem to be missing one scroll". The man almost jumped when he was reminded of that incident.

"Ummmm... Is that so Lord Rubick? I believe that's all my client gave me... all I ever saw was one, I wasn't informed that there were two...".

"Hmmm... If it is as you say, then maybe they fo_r_got to include it... Well, sorry fo_r _bothe_r_ing you, you may take you_r_ leave now". The man slightly bowed and made a run for it.

_I dont care about that scroll or any of that crazy bull****! I got my money and thats all that matters. Now Ill be on my merry way. _The man wasted no time, he quickly left the Royal City, and hoped he would never have to go through all that again. "Screw all of this magic sh**! I dont want anything to do with this crap ever again!".

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the forest...

* * *

"The Royal City is in sight. Too bad I can't just teleport there, stupid barrier." She threw up two blue orbs and one pinkish orb in the air. "Geist of-". She stopped casting Her spell when she noticed a man collapsing on the road.

"Hey! You there! That is no place to take a nap.". She approached the man, and discovered that he was covered in bruises.

"Hey! Talk to me you imbecile." The man struggled to open his mouth, and when he finally managed to utter his words, he said...

"I... die.. pure ohhhhh". She was beginning to get a bit concerned about the safety of the man.

And, just then, a small droplet of water fell on her nose. "Rain?". Then, the little sprinkle turned into strong downpour.

"Gahhh at a time like this? I cant leave this man either.". She looked for shelter while doing a poor job of carrying the man. "

"That bi*** is so dead!", she screamed upto the sky, soaking wet from the rain, with the passed out person in tow...

* * *

**Ok so that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and this one. And I decided to continue this whether someone wants to read this or not. I'm doing this to rid myself of boredom and possibly make a hobby out of this. But still it's too early to decide, And yeah thanks again to the three reviewers. I write to please myself, but I certainly dont mind if you go ahead and review XD**


	3. A Fateful Encounter

**Hi! Long time no see. Sorry this one is a bit late but I hope you're still reading my little fic. Something was weighing me down and one thing lead to another and now this chapter's upload has been moved to today. Really sorry. But hey you're not here to listen to me ramble on about some personal shit so without further ado: unto the reading.**

**And oh yeah btw the characters in this fic are fictional and belong to valve or steam or icefrog (nobody fucking cares). If by any chance (due to some horrible, twist of fate... or you were just born this way) you resemble any of the said characters... I salute you man. Can I have your autograph? JK. Now read!**

* * *

_Ughhhh. Owhhhh. Gahhhhh._

_*the scene turns into a blood covered monastery filled with the corpses of recently massacred people* _

_One by one. They were mercilessly killed one by one. If only they weren't so hard headed, they'd still be alive now. _

_*a young boy appears from the flames and kneels beside the lifeless bodies, as tears start to emerge*_

_But look, look at what happened. These, evil spawn of sorcery have brutally murdered all of them._

_*then the young boy looks up with determination and hatred in his eyes*_

_They- They will pay dearly for this! Those wretched scum! I'll put an end to all this madness! I will destroy the Dead God's legion, and put an end to all magic! yes to every magical alliance, and to all who live by the wand._

_._

_._

_._

_[mysterious figure]But hey._

_*a cloaked figure sitting on a rock suddenly appears behind the boy, and the background changes into a flowery meadow, basked in the glorious, life giving light of the sun* _

_Huh? That voice... _

_[mysterious figure]Magic isn't all that bad... I mean, c'mon, it's all around you. _

_It-its you! You're that guy from before._

_[mysterious figure]Magic can also be used to bring joy and happiness to others. Just because you had one seemingly traumatic experience doesn't you should end magic altogether. Give it a chance. Go out there and explore, magic is everywhere,you just need to keep your eyes peeled and believe. _

_*the man said with a smile, then he starts to fade away*_

_No...wait, please. What are you trying to tell me? Stop..._

_*then, a flash of light swallows up the entire scene, and...*_

"STOP!". The man with purplish-red hair thrown into a mohawk screamed, throwing out his left arm trying to grab something as he woke up from a seemingly unpleasant dream.

"Huh? Where am I?", the tattoo covered man wondered as he looked around the room, not getting up from where he was laying at.

"Is this... someone's room? Who brought me here...?". He questioned as he slowly placed his hand back down, but surprisingly, he could feel something under his touch.

"Huh? What is this...". He mindlessly "groped" the thing he couldn't make out. Then...

"It feels rather soft and big... almost like a...waahhhh?!". The man got up the moment he realized that what he was "touching" were the tender melons of a half-naked, drop-dead gorgeous beauty who was sleeping right next to him.

_Wha-wha-what the hell is this girl doing here!?. _As he was engrossed in his thought, he forgot where he was placing his hands, and soon he just froze like a statue.

_Why the hell am I wrapped up in bandages?! First I wake up next to this girl and now this?!_

Unfortunately for him, due to all the commotion he caused, the undeniably well exposed angel started blinking her eyes, causing the mohawk haired man to tense up.

"Ahuh...?", her sweet voice filled the poor (or should I say rather lucky?) man's ears as she was rubbing the sleep off her eyes, almost driving him crazy as his face started to become hotter.

She stretched out her arms in a yawn and got up from where she was sleeping. "Umm...", the blonde adjusted her vision, and smiled when she finally noticed the bandage covered man who was frozen, sitting beside her.

"Good morning, good to see that you're alright. It wasn't really my intention to help someone in need, but you were pretty beat up yesterday and...", She couldn't finish her sentence when she looked down and saw what the man was touching.

The blonde's face was a bright red, and she couldn't believe that man was still holding onto her.

"You-you-you sick, perverted jerk!, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out all the embarrassment and frustration that was building up into one, explosive punch. The poor man was sent flying, and landed head-first on the floor.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!". She spat out all the curses and trash talk she could think of, and for someone with a mind like her, oh boy it makes me wonder if she'll ever run out.

After a good 3 minutes of cursing and name calling, the girl finally stopped and let out a huge sigh, calming herself before drawing back his attention to the passed out man.

She covered herself with the bed sheets and slowly approached the man. "Hey". She called, but no answer. "Hey!", she said again, a bit louder this time but still the man just laid there.

She shook the unconscious man upon arriving at his side, bending slightly to see that the man was out cold. "Hey, I'm sorry for that sudden outburst, but I know my punch wasn't that strong... oh wait, I guess it was. I forgot all about those bruises, but well he deserved it. The nerve of this man to touch a womans- wait, what am I saying? Im not a girl Im a guy damn it!"

He was starting to regaining consciousness, and the blonde helped him up.

"Ow... What was that for? ".

"I-Its your fault! You should keep your hands to yourself you disgusting ape."

"And how is that my fault? You're the one who decided to sleep next to me half naked."

"W-Well its not as if I planned the whole thing! For your information you were the one who was lying unconscious on the road full of bruises. You should be glad I helped you. I rarely do these acts of kindness, and you're lucky you're one of those few to witness me doing so." She said as she set the man on the bed.

"A-and you were still touching me...", she turned her head as she blushed, covering her chest.

"Hmph. Well, thank you then, although I never asked for your help in the first place."

"Well I never... Gahh I can't believe this, I should have just left you to rot in that place. Ungrateful piece of..."

"Whatever... come to think of it, I guess I haven't properly introduced myself."

"Huh?"

"ehem. I am Magina, the Anti-mage. Pleasure to meet you milady". The mohawk haired man said with a slight bow.

"Huh? Ma-gina? As in Ma-ji-na? Your name sounds funny." She said with a small giggle.

"D-dont make fun of my name, and it's Ma-jee-na, not Ma-ji-na!" He retorted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hehe sorry, it's kinda hard to pronounce. Magina is it? Oh I'll just call you Magi for short, ok?". The blonde declared with a heart warming smile.

"F-fine! If that's what you want then so be it!". He replied acting uninterested, although the red on his face betrayed his actions.

_But wait. Didn't he say he was the anti-mage? So he's supposedly the enemy of all magic huh? That means hes my enemy too... But even so he certainly doesn't look all that bad. Now that I take closer look, he's rather cute... wait what? Cute? That word shouldn't exist in my vast vocabulary. Damn this curse, this is whats turning me into this, this girl. But still..._

"Hey".

"Hmmm? Oh sorry what was that?".

"I said you never told me your name."

"Oh right sorry". She stood up, raised her chin high and puffed out her chest in arrogance while she threw her arms to the side...

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm. Behold before you, the illustrious, the imperious, ingenious arch-mage… Carl, the Invoker." She said arrogantly, but the reaction she got was not what she was expecting...

"O...k?". The anti-mage said with a confused expression.

"You dont believe me do you? Well then Ill prove it to you! Prepare to be blown away.", she declared with an arrogant look.

"She closed her eyes and focused, and with a loud voice, she said: Quas! Wex! Exort! Sonic boom!"

*clap clap clap* "Amazing amazing, I certainly am blown away by that breath taking performance." Magina said sarcastically.

"What happened? Did I miscast? How could I have messed that up?"

"Look theres no need to lie or to pretend to be someone else. I admit you have quite a strong magical presence but Im pretty sure its not enough to match the invoker's... Why dont you just stop all this nonsense and tell me who you really are?

"I am the invoker! I'm telling you the truth darn it! It must be this darn curse that made me lose all my power."

A tear suddenly coming out from one eye.

"H-hey, theres no need for you to cry. Look I know I cant believe you since your obviously a girl, but come on, who wants to be like that walking mass of ego- OW". He stopped after getting hit on the head with a furious fist.

"First of all, Im not crying! And second, who are you calling a walking mass of ego?", she said with an annoyed look.

"What was that for? And that statement wasnt meant for you it was for him".

"I am him damn it! I was turned into a girl because of an ancient curse!"

"Ok if you're still going to continue with that invoker nonsense fine. I dont care anymore, just at least give your name or something to call you by."

"I already told you my name is Carl. You deaf? C.A.R.L. Carl!", she said turning her head away eyes closed.

"Carl? That name doesnt suit someone such as yourself. It would better fit a boy than a girl."

"Thats what Ive been trying to tell you, idiot. I was a guy up until yesterday where I was turned into a girl by this motha****** curse!" she replied in anger and annoyance.

"Ok, so assuming that what you said were all true. Then, where are we exactly?

"Oh yeah, we're at the Dragon Inn. The one close to the Royal City"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense... and... would you mind explaining why we were sleeping next to each other on the same bed half-naked?"

She had completely forgotten about that, and was completely flushed after being reminded.

"W-well yeah about that... I found you passed out yesterday in the middle of the road not far from here. It started to rain, and I knew I couldn't just leave you there. So I carried you all the way here and rented this room so that we would have a place to stay in for the night. We were so wet when we came inside, the kind manager helped me wrap you up and treat your wounds. And he also took our wet clothes to dry, and so here we are now." The blonde said with a calm expression.

The mohawk haired man took a moment to take it all in, and then nodded to himself when he finally grasped the reality of things.

"Well then, my deepest thanks, and my sincerest apologies. By the teachings of the turstarkuri monks I am bound to repay you in full." He said with a bow.

"Well, you dont really have to... its not actually a big deal- wait, when I woke up, what were you doing touching my chest?", she asked accusingly, a hint of red coming back to her face.

"Oh yeah that... Umm well haha that was ummm... ahehe", she glared at him waiting for his answer. "I uhh, well... that was... oh would you look at the time I never noticed it was time for breakfast already Im getting hungry haha Ill be right back". He hurriedly ran outside the door in a panic.

"Hey wait, dont try to escape! Where are you going?"

"To get our clothes"

She let out a sigh after the man left. _Hahhh what is he so worked up about. Geez I only asked a harmless question, there was no need to run, coward. But it is kinda nice of him to do so. He's actually quite the gentleman for a twisted pervert like him. He's really sweet and- no no no! What are you thinking? Get those thoughts out of your head. Im really starting to lose it. For the sake of my sanity I must undo this curse!_

"Hey I'm back, sorry it took so long. Here are your clothes... I think I'm starting to believe you were actually telling the truth judging from your oversized clothes..." He tossed the said clothes on to the bed beside her and proceeded to putting on his purple vest and belt.

"Uhh yeah, thank you". She was struggling to put on her clothes due to the fact that they were slightly bigger than her.

"Umm you need help with that?". Magina offered after finishing putting on his clothes.

"Yeah could you help me please?". Magina assisted the blonde gently as she too finished putting on her white robes.

They both paused for a moment, Magina's purple eyes were locked on the blonde's emerald green ones. Both were staring into each others eyes as if in a trance as Magina was holding Carl in his arms. When they realized their faces were about inches away, they quickly separated from each other in the opposite direction, both faces were flushed and surprised as to why they did that.

"Uh-uh sh-shall we go now?". Said the anti-mage not looking at her direction.

"Uh yeah, lets". She said with an even bigger blush than any before.

They both sighed as they exited the room, looking like a couple of idiots.

Moments later, they got down from their room and ate their breakfast. Both of them kept silent as they chewed their food.

After enjoying their meal, they both thanked the kind manager for their hospitality and aid.

Soon they were packed up and ready to go. After climbing down the not so tall staircase of the two storey building with their stuff, they were about to proceed to the huge wooden door when a drunk man suddenly stood up and punched a fellow patron, catching the attention of everyone.

"Hicc...Say that again you..hicc... lousy son of a...oooof". The drunkard received a jab from the one he just punched.

"A bar fight? Now thats a more like it." A rather hairy man slowly stood up as he lifted the hood that was covering his face. Much to the two's surprise, it wasn't a man under that hood. It was actually a... walrus?

The walrus readied his massive, gloved right hand and delivered a fatal blow to the man who had punched the drunkard.

"Punch! First blood. Now who wants to be second?". By now, every patron in the first level of the inn was on their tables, punching and hitting the closest person in sight. Chaos erupted inside the inn. But the inn manager who was sitting at the reception counter just sighed and smiled "well, there they go at it again, these youngsters sure are a lively bunch."

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" The blonde asked the manager with a bit of worry.

"No... these folks do it all the time, day in and day out. Its quite normal to see them like this, and well its not really a problem for us. Just let them be." The old man said with a smile.

Everyone was in a frenzy, everyone except the two who were ducking and dodging, trying their best to make there way to the door.

Moments ago it was a peaceful, ordinary morning. But now, it turned into a bloody battlefield as patron

after patron go out one by one on the cold wooden floor.

"What the f..." the mohawk haired man was cut off when he was tackled down by the blonde. "LOOKOUT!". She screamed as she pushed Magina out of the way of a charging drunkard, saving his skin.

"Why you little..." He got up and punched the man,despite his injured self, knocking him out instantly.

"We cant stand in the middle of a war zone... we need to find somewhere safe."

"Over there" the blonde pointed to distant spot.

"That will have to do... lets go!" they both scurried off to the said destination, lying low and even crawling as to not attract any unnecessary attention.

The walrus who was the cause of all this seemed to be enjoying himself. He was knocking out every opponent who dare to approach him.

"Walrus Punch." Thats for you. "Icy punch." out goes another. "Arctic punch" that one was sent flying. "My signature punch". Poor guy. "Crash punch", "Onehellofa punch", "Thirty Degrees Below punch!" Oooh that gotta hurt.

"Punch punch punch!". There were still a lot of people standing up and the fun just kept on going.

"That was a good warmup. Now keep em coming."

The drunken idiots continued there mindless onslaught. However, our two heroes were completely unscathed, taking cover below the table the walrus-man was standing on.

After a long, epic clash, only a handful remained. The drunken idiots were too tired to do anything now. As for the walrus-man...

"I have bloody knuckles and a smile. Now: who wants a drink?" The crowd, or whats left of it, cheered in glorious victory. Everyone who survived the unexpected bar brawl was given their share of delicious mead and alcohol.

"After a bar brawl it's customary, as a courtesy, to buy everyone who's still standing a round of drinks." The tuskar declared, and the cheered once more.

As for our heroes. They were making a run for the door.

"They finally died down... Its now or never!" The tattoo covered man rushed to the door while grabbing the blonde's hand, holding it tightly. She was somewhat taken by surprise at the sudden gesture.

They finally got out of that hell hole. And both swore never to comeback here again.

*Huff huff*. "I cant believe we actually survived..." the panting anti-mage said, letting out a sigh of relief.

The invoker however, was preoccupied on something else.

"Ummm, hey Magi" The blonde said shyly.

"What?"

"Can you umm, please let go of my hand now...?" The blonde announced with a slight blush.

"Huh? Ohh yeah sorry I didn't notice". He let go, looking down in embarrassment.

"So umm... I guess you've already saved my life. So... that means we're equal?" The invoker asked offhandedly.

"Oh yeah... I guess we are..." He replied, looking a bit disappointed.

"So umm, yeah thanks for saving me. I had fun being with you. So uhh... goodbye now." The invoker declared as she slowly walked away.

"Uhh yeah goodbye..." The anti-mage bid farewell heading of into the opposite direction.

But something in him was screaming, screaming to go back to her. It was telling him that this is from over.

"Hey, wait!" He called out, catching up to the walking blonde as she turned around.

"Wh-what? What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Let me come with you. I uhhh... still havent repaid you for your kindness..." He said as the only excuse he could find.

"Really?" She beamed with excitement upon hearing the proposition. "I mean... yeah sure whatever go ahead, its totally fine with me..." the blonde crossed her arms and looked away to hide her embarrassment.

"Thank you". Magina said with a smile, making the girl blush.

"I-i-its not as if I wanted you to come you know..." She said offhandedly.

"Yes yes, im sure." Magina replied with the same smile, clutching something in his pocket. It appeared to be a small, gray orb, roughly the size of his own fist.

_I just might find the answer that I'm looking for if I tag along with her. I dont know why, but it feels like something big is about to happen..._

He thought to himself as a mysterious voice once again entered his mind: _seek out the golden haired girl, she is the key to your destiny..._

_Seek out the golden haired idiot my ass! But still I want to know why you said that, and why you gave me this stupid thing. I just hope she's the one that riddle-loving idiot was talking about..._

"So hey, uhh, Carl, where are you going anyway?"

"Oh, to the Royal City. Like I said I need to undo this curse." She said in reply.

"Ok then. I'll help you get that curse off of you." Magina declared in a serious voice.

"Heh?" The blonde was stunned for a moment after hearing what he said.

"Y-you will? I thought you didn't believe me... furthermore, aren't you supposed to be magic's most feared enemy? Why help me?" The blonde questioned, trying to sound uninterested as she suppressed the joy she was suddenly feeling.

"Well, like I said I want to repay you for earlier, that and some personal reason's" He murmured the last part piquing the blonde's interest.

"What was that? The last part I mean."

"Oh nothing nothing, it must be your imagination... lets just go, alright?" He said as he offered out his hand to the blonde girl.

"W-well who wants to know anyway?! And I dont need your perverted hand thank you very much." She moved on ahead hiding her flushed cheeks, leaving the anti-mage dumbfounded.

"As you will it".

And so, our two heroes set out for the Royal City...

* * *

**So uhh yeah that's all I could do. Im afraid a lemon is just beyond the capabilities of a 14 year old. And also, my mind is still a bit preoccupied as I was writing this so this one may be a bit hard to understand...  
But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please dont stop reading, I need you ;)**


End file.
